Jack and the Man in the Bat Suit
by rares98
Summary: An elseworlds one-shot of some of the most important children of Gotham City. I took liberties regarding the ages of the characters in order to show what I think they could've been and how things can change.


**This is a little one-shot I wrote a long time ago. It is not the TV Show version of Gotham. It is not the comics version. It's just something else, that could have happened. I took liberties regarding the ages of the characters, in order to show how people can change and how some things are always the same.**  
 **Hope you'll enjoy it ^.^**

* * *

The silver light of the moon was enlightening the rooftops of Gotham City. Jim, one of the cool sporty kids of the neighborhood, was playing soccer with some of his school friends.

Yes, it was midnight in Gotham City, the world's capital of mischief and crime, and they were playing. It does sound indeed like something cool american kids would do, but how on Earth had the parents allowed them to. There were actually two reasons. Firstly, it was holidays. And secondly, their playground was on the domain of the Waynes, the only place in Gotham where crime was not present. The only manence was coming from the bats living under the old house.

However, the people of Gotham knew that their children were safer there than at home. This is exactly how Mr and Mrs Nigmah were thinking when they forced their child to go play there. But the young Nigmah was not one of the cool guys, he was just a nerd. And he never liked soccer or sports in general. Therefore, he was sitting alone on a small chair.

He was reading in his mind, reproducing a book about riddles from his exceptional memory when the ball flew from Jim's effective kick right into his nose. The result: it broke.

Gordon was feeling incredibly guilty. 'Are you alright?' he asked worried. 'I'm really sorry. It wasn't meant to hit you. I'm so sorry!' he apologized repeatedly. 'Live that nerd, Jim!' said Harvey, Gordon's best pal. 'It's not our fault. There ain't no place for him in here!' he added. 'He's bleeding, Harvey!' young Jim replied. 'Mr Wayne is a doc' someone added. 'Don't be silly. That's way out of our league!' said Harvey. 'We'll leave him outside and everybody will think it was just another thief. The Waynes would kill us if they would find out.' he explained.

'What makes you thing that I won't tell the truth?' Nigmah asked. 'Sorry, I can't understand ya', bookworm. Maybe because of all the blood in your mouth.'

'Oh, how unfunny you lot are!' an unknown voice said from behind Jim. It was another kid not belonging to the group. He was coming from the gates of the domain. 'And who are you?' asked Gordon. 'My name is Jack' he answered smiling. 'Not interesting, I know. I just heard some unhappy voices so I decided I should do something about that' he told them while trying to stop the nerd's bleeding. 'What a nasty thing you guys did here. So much blood! I hate blood!' he added.

'It was an accident' Jim said. 'I'm not a bully!'. 'Oh, my Lord!' Jack exclaimed. 'It's the son of the legendary attorney Gordon! What an honor for this humble harlequine. My daddy used to say your daddy was a Don Quijote before he left.'. 'My father serves the law. He is nothing like Don Quijote.' James replied. 'It's kinda funny, but in this city that's exactly what he is!'.

The kids were unexpectedly interupted by a terrible shadow falling over their heads. It was shaped as a bat, but it was as huge as a well built man. They ran away scared by the man-bat. All except Jack. 'Hello, Batsy!' he said fascinated, staring at the mysterious shadow that was immediately proven to be just a man in some sort of Halloween costume.

'What a courageous little fellow!' the man remarked removing his mask. He was in his 40s but genuinely handsome and he had a strong, imposing voice, decorated with a pompous English accent. 'What's the point in running? If you were a monster' he explained 'my chances of escaping would be smaller than a mad man's sanity'. 'Very ingenious of you, my dear. Please, forgive my little joke. My british sense of humour must have suffered a bit after all these years away from the good old island. Master Thomas ordered me to send you all home, but I couldn't watch you in the eyes and end your games. Therefore, I took the master's favourite Halloween costume.'

' _I need to be cruel in order to be kind_ ' the young boy quoted. 'Look!' the man said. 'I feel bad for trying to scare you, little Hamlet. I will tell you a secret. Tomorrow, when everybody will be watching the twelve o'clock news on the good old tele they will find out that a new Wayne was born. Mistress Martha is coming back from the hospital right now with her newborn child. They kept it a secret the last few days because he was born before the term, but I understand that the little one is a real fighter. Go tell the other boys these news before they'll be public. Tell them you know this from the Waynes themselves. Trust me, that will make you a bloody hero.' the man in the bat suit said. 'What makes you think I wanna be a hero? Look at me, I don't care about attention, I don't care about those unfunny blocks, old man. I'm just having fun. Other kids would cry their sad souls out with a life like mine. But what would be the point in being so serious? Ha? This city is a joke. And one day, it will be mine' Jack answered with a rare burning light in his eyes. The boy was talking from the depth of his heart. That was clearly his motivation to live.  
'Very well then, little mate. You should be expecting a call from the good old bat right here when you will own this stage' the buttler said smiling. 'Now, I'll have to leave and prepare the mention for the newly born Bruce Wayne. And you should go home or somewhere… not here. Therefore, little fellow, good bye!' he added before he stood up and turned his back to the young boy. Jack's face was still fascinated by that meeting with the man-bat. Back then, he had no idea what a powerful meaning his words were going to have after more then two decades. 'See you later, Batsy!' he sad.

The End (?)


End file.
